


Body Worship-Castiel

by Airasyraye



Series: Body Worship [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Language, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airasyraye/pseuds/Airasyraye
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincestiel
Series: Body Worship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Body Worship-Castiel

Body Worship-- Cas

Sam smiled at Cas, hands cupping his face. Cas' big blue eyes stared up at him almost solemnly, breathing even and calm, the only actual indication of his excitement being the tented boxers.

"Sam," Cas murmured in that gravelly voice.

"Cas," Sam responded.

He gave Cas what he was actually asking for, leaning forward and kissing him deep and searching. Cas sighed against his lips, tip of his tongue doing little kitten flicks that made Sam's dick throb.

Dean growled approval from behind Cas, pressed up against Cas' back and stroking at his sides and hips while he nuzzled into Cas' hair and dropped kisses along his shoulders and neck. Cas was currently settled on his ass, legs out stretched that Sam straddled, Dean on his haunches, knees spread around Cas' hips. The brothers sandwiched the angel between their bigger bodies, almost swallowing him up. In moments like this, Cas seemed almost petite, head upturned to accept Sam's kiss, hands gripping at Sam's shoulder and Dean's thigh.

Sam drew back, scooting backward, shifting around, and nudging Cas' legs apart. The angel bent his knees, shifting to lean back against Dean's chest. Sam settled on his stomach between Cas' legs and propped himself up on one arm. He traced his index finger up the inseam of Cas' right leg, smiling when Cas shifted a little and tilted his hips up a little more.

Sam watched his fingers inch under the leg of Cas' boxers until the pads dipped into the crease between leg and torso. He rubbed lightly back and forth, looking up. Cas and Dean were both looking down at him, Dean grinning broadly. His older brother reached around Cas and slid both hands down the waistband of his boxers. Cas' hips lifted and, as Sam withdrew his hand, both Cas and Dean worked the angel's boxers off. The underwear joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Dean was completely naked, Sam wearing his own boxers, and Cas had on his unbuttoned shirt and loosened tie. Dean had a fetish for Cas like that and Cas liked to indulge him.

Sam reached out and wrapped his fingers loosely around the angel's length. Cas sighed softly, but held completely still. His control was absolute.

The dick in Sam's hand was hard as stone and ramrod straight. The cut tip flared rosy pink and Sam leaned down to lick. The minute tremble that ran through Cas ignited Sam's blood.

Sucking the head between his lips, he treated it like a lollipop, running his tongue around and around, sucking and swallowing. Cas whimpered softly and Sam felt his fingers run through his hair.

"Oh, yeah, Sammy," Dean growled over Cas' shoulder.

Sam ran the tip of his tongue into Cas' slit and Cas' fingers tugged at his hair. Suddenly they were removed and Sam looked up.

The sight made him groan. Dean had Cas' wrists trapped one in each hand, holding the angel's hands pinned back. He was biting at Cas' ear, tongue flicking into the soft spot, teasing Cas with the anticipation of his lips on his neck. Cas had his head tilted for it and was watching Sam with dark, hooded eyes. Sam licked his lips as he held his gaze and then flicked his tongue just under the head of Cas' cock.

"I'm going to hold you," Dean murmured against the side of Cas' head. "Hold you back while Sammy sucks you off. Want you to come down his throat, Cas. Make Sammy swallow it all."

Sam wasn't sure who the words affected more. Cas groaned and Sam ground his hips against the mattress, needing some relief. He held off, turning his attention back to Cas. He opened his   
mouth and swallowed as much of Cas as he could, fingers stroking tight and firm and slow around the base.

"Sam," Cas breathed. "Please."

His request went ignored. Sam moved his head up and down slowly, alternating between a tight seal of lips and an open-mouth swirling of tongue. Cas' thighs trembled on either side of him, but his hips remained flush to the bed.

Sam took him as far as possible, closed his mouth tightly, then hummed. The vibrations made Cas twitch in his mouth and a deep groan rumble from his throat. Sam began bobbing his head again, tunelessly humming up and down the octave scale just to drive Cas crazy. He was trembling more now, breathing harsh and shaky.

With a pop, Sam pulled off to catch his breath, stroking the shaft and leaning down to lick at the soft sac beneath. Cas gasped.

"Look at him, Sam," Dean husked out.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up. Cas had his head thrown back against Dean's shoulder, jaw clenched and the tendons in his neck standing out. His trapped hands were clenched into fists. His flushed-pink skin gleamed.

"Gorgeous," Dean said.

"Beautiful," Sam agreed. "Our angel all shaking and wet and hard for us."

He dived back down and swallowed Cas up. He didn't miss the quiet 'fuck, Sammy' from Dean or the weak cry from Cas. Sam pulled up and swirled his tongue, lapping repeatedly at the slit to make Cas jerk. His hand continued to stroke and now he brought the other into play, awkwardly holding his weight on his elbow so he could tease Cas’ balls with his fingers. 

Mouth full, Sam looked upward again. Cas was one line of tension, muscles bulging though he still didn’t buck into Sam or pull against Dean. His control was astonishing. His face was turned and buried against his own trapped fist. Dean was mouthing his neck, endless kisses and licks that they both knew got Cas hot. 

Cas' toes were curling and pushing into the mattress. The shaft in Sam's mouth was swelling harder and Sam knew he was close. Bobbing his head faster, he stroked, sucking hard, pushing Cas over the edge. Cas came with teeth-clenched groan and Sam swallowed, pulling off and licking his lips. Cas slumped against Dean, chest heaving. His lust-dark eyes surveyed Sam through his lashes.

"Sammy."

Dean released Cas' wrists, though one arm snaked around Cas' middle to hold him up while the other hand reached for Sam. He drew him up and kissed him, tongue licking the taste of Cas out of his mouth.

Dean broke the kiss and urged Cas up, shifting him until he was on his knees. Sam followed suit, pressing tightly against Cas and massaging his thighs. He kissed him, nibbling. A moan was murmured against Sam's lips and he knew Dean probably had slick fingers already working inside. Cas started rocking gently, back to holding onto Sam with one hand and Dean with the other.

Sam broke the kiss and looked down, grinning at the sight of Cas getting hard. There wasn’t much of a refractory period, but he could be sensitive, so when Sam brushed his fingers against him, Cas twitched. Sam pulled away and took off his own boxers, which were now sticking to his skin. He sighed in relief even as he hissed against the cool air.

Dean removed his fingers, wiping them off carelessly on the sheets. He gripped Cas' hips and pulled him down. Sam watched Cas' eyes close and lips part as he was guided down Dean's shaft. Dean bottomed out with a groan, face buried in Cas' messy hair. 

“You good?” Dean rasped. 

“Always.”

Sam nestled closer, spreading his legs around the other two. It lowered his hips to match up with Cas' and he took both of them in hand, pressing their cocks together and stroking. Cas moaned, unable to move and at Dean's mercy. The older Winchester had a tight grip on Cas' hips as he rocked into him. The space was too tight and they were too close together and it was exactly how they wanted it.

Panting each other's air, Sam shuddered as he finally got some stimulation. He kissed Cas when he could put together enough brain cells to do so, hearing Dean groaning behind Cas and Cas making those delicious little mewls he made when he was getting it from both sides. 

“Fuck, Cas, so good,” Dean said, biting lightly at Cas’ shoulder, his nose bumping Sam’s cheek. “Did you like Sam down there, mouth full of your dick? Looked so pretty, didn’t he?”

“Dean,” Cas whined. And then, “Oh, Sam.”

Sam nuzzled into the soft spot below Cas’ ear on the other side of where Dean was mauling Cas’ neck. His fist was tight and pumping slow while Dean’s thrusts were short and sharp. The mix of fast and hard and slow and sweet unraveled their angel completely as they well knew, and this was mostly about Cas tonight. 

“Gonna come, Cas?” Sam whispered. 

“Yeah, Cas, come again, baby,” Dean growled. “Feel so good, don’t you?”

“Yes!” 

Sam brought his other hand up to idly rub a nipple with the pad of his thumb, fingers spanning Cas’ ribs. Dean brought one hand up from his hip to pinch the other. Cas yelped and started grabbing at them, their thighs, hair, shoulders, a sure sign he was about to come again. Sam tilted his head and kissed him sweetly. Dean suddenly slowed to a crawl inside Cas while Sam released himself to hold Cas alone and started jerking him fast. Dean took Cas’ chin in his hand and pulled him from Sam, kissing him himself as he rocked into him. Sam leaned back a bit and watched them make out while his fist dragged Cas to the finish line. Soon Cas keened against Dean’s lips, spurting over Sam’s stroking hand. Sam heard Dean groan in that way that signaled he was coming along with him, feeling Cas’ body jerk as Dean’s rhythm broke up and grew harsher again in the throes of his orgasm.

Sam heard Dean grunt and saw him disengage. His forehead rested against Cas’ temple for a moment, both arms locked around Cas’ waist in an embrace while he caught his breath. Sam drew back, wincing at the stretching ache of the tendons in his thighs, stroking himself with his sticky hand, needing to come. He was fine with taking care of himself, which is why it surprised him when Cas moved from Dean and pushed Sam over onto his back before straddling him.

“Shit, Cas, you don’t have to--We were focusing on you.”

Cas smiled, reaching down to steady Sam’s cock before sliding down. Sam groaned, grabbing Cas’ hips reflexively as he was taken inside.

“I know how much you like to fuck me after Dean has already come inside me,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“Fuck, Cas, that mouth on you,” Dean muttered. “Gonna ride him, Cas? Gonna ride Sammy like a rodeo bull?”

Sam’s retort died in his throat as Cas slid all the way down on him, hot and slick and perfect. He let Cas sit there even though he was aching, letting Cas have control. He could feel Dean’s release leaking over his balls and it threatened his restraint. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long before Cas began to move in a tight grind, hands splayed on the mattress on either side of Sam’s shoulders. He was leaning over Sam, bangs in his face, eyes closed. Sam couldn’t stop staring; his hands would have left bruises on anyone else.

“Cas, please, I gotta--”

“Yes, Sam,” Cas breathed. “Move. Fuck me as you please.”

Sam couldn’t hold back anymore. He closed his eyes and growled, raising and lowering Cas as he slammed into him. The breath was being punched out of Cas and stirring Sam’s bangs with each thrust. Sam was so close. 

“Dean!”

Sam opened his eyes as the bed shifted and Cas was pulled up, watching as Dean snuggled in behind their angel. He had Cas’ hard cock in one hand, stroking, while the other hand was between his legs, fingers fondling his balls. He was mouthing Cas’ neck in that way he loved and Cas was trembling minutely. 

“Come again,” Dean murmured against Cas’ neck. “I know you can. One more time, all over Sammy. Maybe I’ll lick it off.”

“Fuck!” That was it for Sam. He arched, slamming into Cas as his orgasm rolled over him. It took his breath away and for a moment he whited out completely. Cas bearing down on him halfway through only sent Sam into a second paroxysm. As Cas shuddered and wailed through his third orgasm of the hour, Sam finally came down. 

Cas crashed, slumping like a rag doll, but still trembling. Sam shifted just enough to slip out and then sat up, rubbing Cas’ thighs and sides soothingly, pressing little kisses to his sternum while Dean kneaded his shoulders and kissed his temple. 

Together, the brothers lowered their angel to the wrecked bed. Cas had relaxed and was watching them through half-lidded eyes. 

“Damn,” Dean said. He pushed his hair back and gave a slightly giddy chuckle. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. 

He was so exhausted that the messed up sheets and cooling stickiness were not enough to get him to leave the bed. He merely grabbed a corner and haphazardly wiped himself down before cuddling up to Cas who had rolled onto his side and tucked his head under Dean’s chin. The Winchesters sandwiched their angel between them.

“Good, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Mmm. I feel wonderful.”

If Sam happened to see Dean nuzzle Cas with a dopey smile, well, he wasn’t going to say anything. Instead, he just cuddled closer, thumb stroking idly along Cas’ where their fingers were laced together again. They fell asleep like that, Cas tucked in between the brothers where he belonged. 

End


End file.
